


I Only Got One

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Innocent, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga moves to America where he meets one of the main people that spur on his dream of becoming the best basketball player to ever play on the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Got One

**Author's Note:**

> **In which Aomine is the first person Kagami meets in America.   
> BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR J ON TWITTER!!!!

When Kagami had suddenly been whisked to America at eight years old, he knew for a fact that making friends would be hard.

He knew he was different!

He knew he looked different from a lot of people and that he sounded different when talking English, but that wasn’t gonna stop him from accomplishing his dream! He wanted to be the best basketball player to ever play on the courts!

He loved the fluid motions and the powerful dunks of the players as they dominated their opponents. It was a thrilling rush to just be watching it, so Kagami was sure how awesome it would be to actually be on the court, making thousands of people gape in awe at his skills.

First, he had to survive his first day.

When his mother came in his room to wake him, Kagami was quick to get up and get ready. He had to admit, he was actually excited!

He was in a completely new country, this was a new start and he could finally start working on his dream!

Kagami rushed to the table, picking up a couple of pieces bacon from the plate his mother set out.

“Bye ma!” He heard his mother yell happily from the back of the house. Even though the words sounded foreign on his lips, he knew it would please his mother that he was practicing.

He ran down the street, knowing that waiting at the bus stop, there were other kids going to get on the same bus. Going to the same school, and talking to the same people they had been talking to for almost their whole lives.

He stumbled at bit and his stomach clenched nervously. He was in a whole new atmosphere with new people.

A childish grin formed on his face.

He was ready for anything they could throw at him.

-00000000000000-

In this particular school, they only had two classes that they went to for the day: one that taught math/science and a language arts class. He didn’t really get all that confused seeing as how the classrooms were connected by one of those weird folding metal sheets and all they had to do was stand in a line and walk in.

That part was easy.

The actual communicating with people was the crappy part. He wasn’t called on a lot in class seeing as how it was his first day and that the teachers probably didn’t want to embarrass him.

What? Did they think that he came all the way to America without an ounce of English? He frowned and crossed his arms.

He wasn’t the best in school but he wasn’t a complete screw up either!

The pout on his face was not in the least bit subtle and that was proven to him when he heard a snicker next to him.

He turned and glared at the person.

Kagami’s eyes widened. This guy looked pretty different too! He didn’t fit in, that’s for sure.

His skin was tan, almost to a hazelnut color, and his hair was _blue_. So were his eyes, but they were a darker color, like a dark sea.

That didn’t stop Kagami from opening his mouth though.

“What are you laughing at!?” It took him only a couple of seconds to realize that he had just spoken in his native tongue and he flinched when the other kid made a weird sound.

“Uh, s-sorry-“

“You speak Japanese?”

Kagami looked at the boy in surprise when the words flowed to him in a language he was used to.

“Y-Yeah! Are you-“

“Boys,” Both Kagami and the mystery boy snapped their attention to the teacher, “Recess is in ten minutes. Do your talking then.”

Hoping to not make a bad impression, Kagami sat up higher in his seat.

“Y-Yes ma’am!”

-0000000000000000000-

When recess time finally came, Kagami was sure to take his time getting his things together. When he was done, he looked to his right and choked when he saw an empty seat.

He tried not to feel disheartened at the fact that he might have missed his chance for a friend and made his way outside with all the other kids.

Shielding his face from the sun, he walked forward, clutching the basketball magazine he had brought just in case he didn’t feel like doing anything.

That’s when he saw something that made him sure that the magazine would not be opened.

Basketball!

It was only about three or four of them playing, but as Kagami watched right now, he could see the other boys losing interest and leaving till there was only one boy left.

That Japanese kid from his class!

He didn’t even think twice before rushing over there, but his face broke out in a blush when midnight blue eyes stared into his.

He hesitated but took a deep breath.

“What’s your name!?”

Said boy turned to him, still dribbling, and grinned.

“Aomine Daiki, what’s yours?”

“Kagami Taiga!”

He set his magazine down on the ground with a slap and walked over onto the court.

“Do you play?” He asked, pointing at the orange ball.

A scoff reached his ears, “Of course I play; what it does it looks like I’m doing?”

In movements too quick to follow, Aomine managed to shoot the ball into the basket with not an ounce of hesitation.

He turned back with a smug grin on his face and Kagami turned away with an embarrassed blush on his face.

“Whatever, do you have another ball?”

Aomine clicked his tongue and wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Nope, no one really plays so I only got one.”

Kagami frowned.

“Well, I kinda wanna play…please.” Aomine snickered at the blush and the forced sound of the last word but stopped when the red head went to pick up his magazine.

“Okay! Yeah, you can play.”

Kagami looked up and his crimson colored eyes widened in surprise.

“Really!? Thanks!”

Aomine did that click of the tongue thing again and Kagami grinned.

“Let’s play one-one-one.”

Aomine smiled his first actual smile since Kagami had met him, and dribbled skillfully.

“I hope you can actually play. Don’t bore me.”

Kagami sputtered before meeting Aomine’s eyes in determination.

“I hope you don’t bore _me_! Now hurry up and start the game.”

-000000000000000000000-

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT J ;-;


End file.
